Rosalie's Bella
by midgrace
Summary: Bella has traumatizing past will Rosalie be able to help her or will Bella forever carry this burden alone
1. chapter 1

Ok this is my first story I hope you enjoy it

Ok if you asked me if I would ever want to find love 2 years ago I would have probably answered no but now I do not know ok let's let me start from the beginning

Hi my name is Bella Swan I am a sophomore in a school here in forks washington I am here in forks because something in Phoenix happened

Flashback

I was in the school field I left my phone and I was going to pick it up hopefully it's still there

ok so I got my phone it's like 7 or so and I was walking home

suddenly I here a scream and I run towards it I didn't know what it would be I was close when suddenly I feel my back on something hard and a hand that was freezing on my neck and I could not breathe

Flashback over

"Bella" I hear charlie call

"it's time for school" he shouted again

uh first day of school I can not wait (please note the sarcasm) he knows only that mom died but thinks it was a car crash and he told me to live with him I thought it was a great idea so I came after the funeral

That was the fist chapter I hope you like there will be more and will be longer this was just a sneak peak


	2. meeting the future love of my life

ok so this is the second chapter I will want a beta reader for my story if you are interested just pm me and I will get back at you if you get the post

Charlie's pov I am worried about Bella she got here Saturday and she won't get close to me and she starts school today at forks high

I know she can handle herself and I trust her I just hope I didn't make a mistake doing this

Rosalie's pov

I hate going to school it's the worst thing especially as a vampire

ok

let me start over I am Rosalie Hale Cullen and yes I am a vampire I know you thought it was mythical well it's not

I live with my family here in forks I know what you are wonder family yeah

First there are Carlisle and Esme the "parents of the family" they are mates and Carlisle was the creator of most of us he also has impeckable bloodlust

then there are Jasper and Alice,jasper is an empath and Alice is a physic I know vampires have gifts and they are also mates

then there is Edward and Emmett Edward is a mind reader so there is no privacy with him and Alice in the house Edward and Emmett are also mates

then theres me the only one without a mate and I so badly want someone who I can call mine and hold at night because being a vampire we don't sleep so I get bored more easily

so right now we are heading to school in my red BMW convertible

10 minutes later

ok so we got our schedule and here it is

1.biology in 2009 with Mrs.greene 2.calculus in 2305 with Mr.wood 3.gym in 2005 with Mr.robin 4.cumputer class in 3421 with Mr.jay 5.Hope in 4325 with Mrs.Dell

lunch

6.band in 5901 with Mr.tee

7.art in 4352 with Mrs.moore

8.World history in 4532 with Mrs.chase Well this looks boring

"Hey Rosalie I have a question"I hear the voice I hoped had left the school I turn to see Mike Newton coming towards me "will you go on a date with me?" I growled so low to make sure no one would hear I suddenly said "if you don't leave me alone this year I will get Emmett on you and no I don't and won't ever go on a date with you now leave me alone understand?"I said with a growl

"yes I won't bother you"Mike said and he left running

uh this will be a long day

Bella's pov

ok so the bell just rang for lunch and I can say with not doubt that I hate it here so many boys and I am uncomfortable after that incident I don't think I will ever be the same

Angela called me out "hey bella do you want to eat with us?" "yeah sure I will just get my lunch" nodding I left got my lunch and sat next to Angela and suddenly the whole cafe is quiet I look towards the door and see what I hoped I would never see again "vampires" I said with a small twinge of fear in my voice I looked at them "sorry Angela I got to go sorry" looking towards the vampires they were looking at me I cursed myself I knew about there hearing yet I had to acknowledge it

I suddenly stood up dropping the chair in the process and ran out the cafe and into my purple and black mustang

suddenly there's a knock on my window and there are all the vampires I suddenly froze looking toward them In fear

one opened the door

"we won't hurt you I promise we just want to talk" said the tall male blonde in a soft tone

"What do you want?"I asked fear lacing my tone

"Well we were wondering how you know about vampires"said the boy with permanent sex hair

"I.i.i...just know please don't ask me I don't want to talk about it it was a...a very traumatizing experience "was all I answered when I heard the most beautiful sound in the world

"Don't worry you don't have to answer we just wanted you to know that we will never hurt you and if possible be your friends"said the tall sexy female blonde

"I don't know about the friends part it just seems that I will get scared because I never have met any vampires that don't want to hurt me I just don't know if I can trust you guys yet ...I am very sorry"I answered I truly was sorry

"Then we will just make sure you trust us won't we"said the female blonde

"Hi my name is Alice Cullen"said a very exited looking pixie with a big smile

"and I am Rosalie Hale Cullen"said the tall female blonde with a warm smile

"and I am Emmett Cullen"said the big Bear man

"Jasper Hale Cullen at your service ma'am"said the male blonde making me giggle

"and I am Edward Cullen " said sex hair boy

"I am bella swan nice to meet you" I responded

 ** _so that's how they meet a succesful 2 chapter I forgot to say this in my last chapter this belongs to ms.stephanie Meyer not me this will be the only disclaimer so yeah please review_**


	3. Getting along with them

3rd chapter enjoy

Bella's pov

After meeting the Cullen's we started hanging out well especially with rosalie

 _Flashback_

"hey bella do you want to go out and go on a walk with me?"rosalie had asked me

"eh sure why not we heading out now?" I had asked

"Yeah"was her only reply

"so if you don't mind me asking why don't you get near many boys?" she had asked me

"Rosalie do you really want to learn my past because if you do i might scare you away?"I answered

"Please if you can i want to learn why you came to forks?"she replied

I only sighed

"it all started when I was retrieving my phone from a classroom were I had accidentally left it behind and I saw I was alone I walked home just like any other afternoon when I heard a scream I raced towards the noise what I found scarred me for life a red eyed vampire was raping someone but at the time I didn't know I yelled at the vampire to stop he drank the victims blood the clambered towards me I said back of dude I know how to fight when suddenly my back hit a wall and I felt his hand on my neck he then proceeded to...to r..rape me I yelled and screamed at him to stop when he suddenly growled and left running at impossible speed I researched and finally found out he was a vampire because a book I don't remember the name but I know it started with a q anyway after I found out I got scared to hell and back then my mom she got killed by him and her husband l...my step dad also got killed that same day I left when I could but fuck was it some shit I went through I live with my dad now I thought I would never talk and get near some one again but you proved me wrong" I had finished my story and rosalie was growling quite loudly I started shaking she had apologized

 _present_

"hey you ok?"asked a voice

I looked over and saw rose

"yeah I am fine"I answered

"can we talk?"she asked "sure what do you want to talk about?" I asked "I was wondering if you Isabella swan wanted to go on a date with me?"she asked kinda nervously

"of course I would love too"I answered

 **that's it sorry guys but I just had to leave it here I will continue tomorrow which is the fate chapter so is something gonna go wrong or what do you think bella has many more things than just that story I jusjust didn't mention it I have it saved for later chapters you'll see why I will upload tomorrow good night to you all**


	4. a date with rosalie

Chapter IV (4)I love Roman numerals especially since my family used to be Roman so I am kinda Roman in a way I guess

Enjoy:)

rose's pov

OH MY GOD SHE SAID YES TO A DATE WITH ME! CRAP what am I supposed to do for this date oh my god what do I do

"Rose you need to calm down I will help you come up with something"said my brother Edward seriously I love you so much right now thank you

"I love you to and your very welcome "he replied

"so what do you think you should do?"he asked me

"THATS THE PROBLEM I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO"I yelled

"uh fine calm down I got an idea take her to the carnival up in Port Angeles then out to dinner nothing fancy just a simple date."Edward said

"you are a genius thank you so much that sounds perfect"I told him

"It's not a problem although you better get ready for your date you are supposed to leave in an hour"he said

"Right thank you "I said and left to get ready

Bella's pov

oh my god it's 10 minutes till rose comes a gets me for our date

she wouldn't tell me what we are doing or going oh I think this will go wrong

I come out my musings when I hear charlie call out

"Bella rosalies here"I sigh and call back "I going"and get up get my phone and my earbuds cause when I get angry music is the only thing that calms me down so I will not risk it I can't hurt her I'm technically hurting myself if I hurt her

"hello bella how are you today"rosalie asked me

"hi Rose I am fine how are you today"I replied

"ah yes I am doing quite well,would you like to go right now?"she asked me

"yeah,sure let's go ,dad me and rosalie are going out"I shouted towards my dad's direction

"ok be safe" he responded "Always am"I said "let's go"rose said

 **1 hour later in Port Angeles**

"oh my god no way a carnival "I said surprise lacing my tone

"yeah I though we'd go with something fun and simple"Rosalie said and if I am not wrong sounded proud

"LETS GO"I shouted grabbing her hand and pulling her along with me

I am pretty sure she laughed but I wasn't sure I was so exited I didnt notice where we were going

 **Around an hour after games and rosalie earning bella a plush dog they left to restaurant near them nothing fancy** rosalie pov

"so hows the date"I asked bella

"fantastic" she answered"I loved it and you really are a special person aren't you beautiful,smart,caring,sweet a kind of person with a great heart"she said

"l needed to ask you something,bella "I said "what"she asked

"will you be my girlfriend?"I asked kinda nervous and ready for rejection 'of course she is gonna reject you rosalie your a vampire she can never fall in love with some one like you 'said a voice in my head when suddenly

"ROSALIE"bella screamed

"WHAT"I yelled back "I said yes I want to be my girlfriend"bella said

"you could have just called me like a normal person,you know?"I said

"I did,10 times and you didn't answer"she retorted

"so my lovely girlfriend what would you like to do?"I asked bella

 **ah cliffhangers don't you just love them ok well there are many surprises in store you just wait I will always be uploading around this time so if you ask why it's always late it's not I'll upload at this time you will love tomorrow's chapter I promise you will please review thanks for reading**


	5. A date with Rosalie part II

Chapter IIV (5)

Enjoy

Bella's pov

"Well it's still 7 let's go watch a movie "I said

"sure"Rosalie answered

we are walking outside since the movie theater was next to the restuarnt we were at

"So Bella tell me a little about yourself"Rosalie said I laughed a little

"ok what do you want to know?"I asked her she thought a bit then answered

"what's your favorite color?"she asked

I thought "it changes everyday to day it's brown"I said she nodded

"what movie?" she asked me

I looked at the options

"how bout that horror movie ?"I asked she saw it and nodded "sure"

when we were inside we went to the concession stand got a small box of candy and a coke

when we were about to enter rosalie said "hey get us some seats I need to go to the restroom to see something"and I nodded "hurry back"I said and she nodded

 ** _10 minutes later_** I was watching the movie Rose had not returned yet 'go look for her' said a voice in my head I went

I went to the restroom she had pointed at and went in I gasped at what I saw

"BELLA"Rose yelled "ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE"Rosalie tried to tell me but I wasn't listening

"OH ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE SO YOU WERE NOT MAKING OUT WITH ANOTHER GIRL MUCHLESS LAUREN YEAH OK ITS TOTALLY NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE "I Yelled at her

I sighed and said "you know I really did think I meant more too you than this but apparently I am just another "I sighed but whispered "human to the vampire"so Lauren would not hear

"Bella you do just let me explain I came because I saw Lauren and went to yell at her because I know she was going to try and bully you Alice saw it so I came when I saw her and yell at her but we were fighting since we came in here but then she jumped me and kissed me that was when you came in I promise I would never cheat on you Bells I love you that's why I would never cheat on you" Rosalie said

and when she explained it all my expression softened and all I said is

"I believe you"and went to hug her and then I turned to Lauren

"so you jumped my date you were gonna try to bully me and you thought you would get away with it"I asked Lauren

I was glaring at her she actually flinched and I said in a earily calm voice

"you better not try any of that crap you understand I don't care what it takes you will stay away from me and her got it now leave and I better not see you again"I said and she left I turned back to Rosalie and hugged her again

she quietly asked me" do you want to go to my place or yours"and I answered "yours first then mine"and she nodded "let's go"

 **In the car**

"Bella"Rose called me quietly

"yes Rose "I asked she stayed quiet for a few seconds then answered "I want to tell you that you should never doubt my love for you that even if it may seem to you that I don't love you I do and I always will"

 ** _sorry about not uploading yesterday since something came up I could not write anyways was that chapter interesting or not please reveiw_**


	6. WOW

Enjoy chapter 6

Rosalies pov

we and by we I mean bella and myself were heading over to my house we were sitting in a kinda tense silence

"bella?"I asked quietly

"yes"was her reply

"I am truly very sorry about the things that acured with Lauren and I would very much like if you forgive me"I said and I waited for an answer for a few minutes before bella responded

"Rose I love you that's why I responded the way I did when I saw you two kissing I wanted to run thinking how could you a beautiful goddess fall in love with me a clumsy ass person that has nothing to offer you _, **you**_ deserve everything but I can not offer or give you anything and Rose I have nothing to forgive you for you said you didn't do it and I believe you"she responded if I could cry I would be bawling my eyes out for what she said

I pulled over and said "Bella in the back seat we need to talk"and out of my perpetual vision I could see her nodding as she got out and I moved back myself once we were settled I said

"bella you just said the sweetest thing and its true you might not be able to buy me things but that doesn't mean you can not offer me anything you can offer me love and affection and that is way more valuable to me than anything money can buy aand bella just for the record I to love you more than I would like to admit"I said to her and then I leaned in slowly wanting her to see what my intentions were and I felt her lips meet mine half way

Bella's pov

OH MY GOD IM KISSING ROSALIE THE GIRL OF MY DREAMS

when I suddenly felt the loss of her lips on Mine and I slowly opened my eyes and whispered "WOW"


	7. Why did you not tell me

Chapter 7 enjoy

Bella's pov

after our "date" and I had told off Lauren here we are in Rose's car

"Bella are you sure you are no longer mad at me"Rosalie asked me for the hundredth time

"Rosalie I will only tell you one more time the next time you asked I wont

even answer I will probably just kiss you and leave"I paused then"Rosalie Hale Cullen I love you and I am no longer mad at you if I was I would not be talking to you just calm down and trust me please" I said

I heard her sigh then say "Bella I do trust you I just can't forgive myself for something I didn't try to do but Lauren still kissed me it doesn't change that her lips were on mine and then when I saw your face had a betrayed look I can't help but hate myself for it"

when I suddenly said "hey let's go to a hotel I no longer want to go to either of our house "I saw her nod

 **10 minutes later** "here's you room card 435 on floor 5"said the woman behind the counter who had checked us in

"let's go"Rose said half dragging me into the room when we were in the room and the door was closed I jumped her wanting her lips on Mine

I then felt her tongue on my bottom lip asking for permission I opened my mouth immediately we fought for domance and she quickly won

she then decided to pick me up and I wrapped my legs around her waist

and we kept going at it like that I then proceded to start grinding on her trying to find some friction with no luck we were suddenly on the bed and she put me down when I looked down I found myself shirtless rosalie came towards me

we were once again kissing and I then took her shirt off her body I flipped us over and kissed down her neck I heard her moan i took off her bra and through it somewhere in the room and started sucking on one of her nipples and pinching and playing with the other one

I quickly switched nipple and I felt us being flipped over so I was under Rosalie I looked at her lust probably visible in my eyes she then smirked and I saw her eyes black with arousal "My turn"she said

she ripped my bra off my body and through it somewhere in the room I felt her mouth on one of my nipples her hand playing with the other I also felt her cold boobs near my

I gasped softly the need becoming more prominent she was then on her knees looking down on me I looked down and saw a bulge in her jeans I looked at her and said

"your not like other girls are you "she looked like she remembered something and was backing away

I heard her whimper again and again it was the most heart-braking sound I have ever her I got up and went toward her I said "hey don't worry I still love you I don't care if you have a dick I don't it doesn't change who you are to me and if you let me I can show you"I heard her whimper again I then carried her to the bed and I took off her jeans and then I was going to take off her boxers when her hand stopped me "you haven't seen it and I don't want to scare you away "I cut her off then"hey you will never scare me away I love you and I want to show you"she took her hands off mine allowing me to pull down her boxers and then an about 11 1/2 sprang out I then took off my clothe as to make her more comfortable and I took her cock in my hand and rubbed it she moaned it took it in my mouth and sucked I heard her moan again

she then grabbed my head encouraging me to get more in my mouth and she kept on moaning and she then said "bella I about to cum!"that made me suck harder I then felt her juices in my mouth I swallowed and took her now limp cock out my mouth she was breathing hard she then said "you didn't have to do that you know?" and i answered" I know but I wanted to" she then got on top of me and I could feel **everything** and

I said "Rose I love you and all but I need you inside of me like right **now** " she then growled and said " ** _MINE_** "and was inside of me in less than a second she then stopped when I quietly yelped she sat up with her still inside of me but I was now on her lap and she fired off questions faster than I can answer "are you ok do you need me to pull out did I hurt you" and I said "Rose calm down its natural to get hurt the first time I am OK and do NOT pull out just give me a minute to get used to your size"

 **sorry that's it for today**


End file.
